


Big Hero 6: Beginning of the Age of Monsters

by superkoola



Series: Big Hero 6 & Zilla Jr. [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: During a criminal heist while on patrol, Hiro discovered that they stole an egg, which landed on him during the chase. The resultant hatchling imprinted on him, and while hesitant, the two bonded before it was scared away. When a monster attacked, Hiro and the team were saved by the already grown infant. Could this be the beginning of something life-changing for San Fransokyo Bay?





	1. Egg Thief

In the nighttime of San Fransokyo, there is a small laboratory located in a quiet part of a district in the city. Here, the people in the inside are scientist studying some type of organism that could provide beneficial to humanity.

What they're studying is something completely unusual;

Inside a room, a large group of scientist is studying an egg of some sort. However, this egg is unlike anything they've ever seen before; it is huge, around 3 meters tall and around 5 meters in diameter. What's even more unusual is that the egg, according to DNA samples, is apparently mutated to a massive degree. The scientists working on the egg are currently working on samples of the egg's DNA, for the whole lab wants to see if this would be beneficial in any way to mankind.

One of the computer screens shows the egg's conditions, for they obviously need the egg alive. Here, things were normal for the most part, except that it soon became brighter and brighter. Not one of the scientists noticed this, as they're too busy, or are just not paying attention to anything.

Inside one of the rooms of the laboratory, things were quiet for the most part, save for the quiet sounds of air conditioning. Things didn't stay this way for long, however…

* * *

Inside was a young man in his early 20s, looking over some security cameras across the lab. This man is named Johnson Hangered, and he's the security guard of the laboratory. He was hired as a member of the guards after getting a near perfect score during training. However, poor Johnson feels like he isn't being paid enough; he's usually earned $50 a day, and as of now, he and his wife and two kids – a son and a daughter – are in debt. Johnson never knew why this is so, but regardless he wondered what he'd do to raise the money.

And the solution to THAT problem is about to come up;

As he took a breath of his cigarette while staring into the camera feeds, he noticed some people; a woman with roller skates bearing a similar appearance to a Geshia, as well as a larger man with a sumo appearance climbed up from a side of the wall to the roof on the outside.

Johnson knew these two; the Geshia woman is one of the members of the notorious 'Fujita' gang named Gina, and the larger man is simply referred to as Sumo. Johnson nodded to himself, and pressed some buttons on the keypad in his desk.

In the outside, Gina and Sumo approached a single doorway. There is a red light in the place where the lock would normally be. The both of them waited for a while, then the light turned green. Suddenly,

" _Hello?"_  a voice said in Gina's intercom. Gina flinched a bit, not expecting Johnson's voice, before she pressed it. "What? Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" she scolded.  _"Hehe, sorry about that."_  Johnson's voice replied. Gin shook her head as she opened the door, allowing her and Sumo to walk inside.

The two snuck inside through some empty corridors and eventually entered the main area of the laboratory, where there are no other scientists out and about. Sumo grunted as Gin pressed her ear intercom. "Johnson, we're gonna need your eyes for this. Where are we, and where's the egg?" She said.  _"Yes, ma'am."_ Johnson's voice replied.

Johnson looked at his cameras, and saw the two of them in his room. "You're in the main room of the lab. If you look to your left, uh," he then looked at his tablet, showing the map layout of the lab. The main room was in the center, and he pressed his finger before moving it towards the left. "In your left, there is the door that leads to a hallway."

"Alright." Gin said, as they approached the door. Johnson looked on through the cameras, and once they entered, he then said, "Ok. Now keep going straight until you see a set of double doors. Right there is where our target should be." He instructed.

Gin and Sumo did so, and saw the double set of doors.  _"Be careful though, there's still a bunch of scientists working on the egg."_  Johnson instructed over the radio. Gin just grew a grin, and prepared herself. "I'm the fastest and stealthiest of the Fujitas. I can knock them out in an instant." She boasted.  _"Yeah…wait, you can do that?"_  Johnson asked.

Gin chuckled evilly. "Watch. And. Learn…" she said as she skates over to the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, a scientist is looking at the egg some more, before he looked at his watch. He then sighed and stood up, "I'm on my break now. See you all in half an hour." He said. The other scientist granted him farewell as he walked towards the door. He stepped out of the way…and was swiped away by a pair of large arms.

Gin silently rolled in, and cleared her throat, catching the other scientists' attention. "Hello, geniuses! I've been sent here to collect that egg." She gestured. The other scientist were confused at first, but they didn't have time to react, as they were hit at the back of their heads by a fast moving Gina, leaving them knocked down in the ground. "Phew, that was nothing." She boasted.  _"Damn, you weren't effing around."_  Johnson said through the intercom. Gin chuckled to herself and blushed a bit, liking the compliment.

"Alright, you love birds. We must get the egg." Sumo said with heavy Japanese accent. Gin stuttered at him in shock. "What?" she asked.  _"I'm happily married, you fat oaf!"_  Johnson retorted over the radio. Sumo didn't turn around, but as he opened the door, he retaliated with, "If by 'happily married', you mean putting your family in debt by compulsive gambling, then I can see what you mean." Sumo said. "Alright, alright boys! Let's just focus on the task at hand! Boss will pay us well, and Johnny here will get the payment to avoid his family's debt." Gin ordered. There was grumbling from both parties, but they agreed reluctantly.

Johnson typed in something in his keyboard. "Alright, I've deactivated the security systems. You should be able to get to the egg no problem."' He instructed. Gin and Sumo nodded as the latter approached the egg and grabbed the egg from below. "Be careful, Sumo. This egg is fragile!" he said.  _"Great advice, dipshit!"_ Sumo said over the intercom.  _"Shut up, both of you!"_  Gin ordered.  _"Alright, Johnson; You think you can get outside by the alleyway? Our getaway truck is there."_  She instructed. "Yes ma'am." Johnson said as he got up, deactivating the cam feeds. "You both know the way as well?" he asked.  _"Yep. Don't worry about us."_  Gin said before Johnson removed the ear piece.

"Alright, Johnson. Just be cool and get to the alleyway, the boss will pay us tremendously; a quarter of a million dollars, and after THAT, I'm scot-free. Don't have to look back at this, don't have to look-" he continuously mumbling to himself as he ran through the halls and towards the exit, thankfully not having to worry about the camera since he shut them off.

Gin and Sumo had to be extra careful with the egg due to what they assume is it's fragility. Sumo pressed his head against the egg to gather more strength to carry it as they ran from the room and across the building. "Jesus, what kind of animal lays an egg like this?!" Sumo grunted. Gin turned at him. "I don't know. The boss has a clue, but he won't share it!" she complained. They continued to move about, not paying attention to the egg itself. Sumo felt the egg moving, but he thought it was him running making the egg move. Of course, that's not the case, but they didn't think of it in the moment, only caring about getting out there.

* * *

In the alleyway, Johnson got out from the door, and looked around, looking for the getaway car. He did spot a Taco-standing car nearby. Johnson raised a brow, and then sighed in frustration. "Don't tell me that's the…" he mumbled as he approached the car. He then noticed another Fujita member in the driveway. "*sigh* Yes it is." He grumbled.

The Fujita looked at him with a raised brow. "Are you Johnson Hangered?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes I am." He answered. The Fujita nodded. "Good. Now get in and hurry up." She said as she unlocked the car. Johnson went towards the door in the trailer and walked in. "You could've gotten a better getaway car?" asked Johnson. "I've been trying to get boss to get us a new one, but he keeps on insisting that this one will help us blend in." she replied. Johnson shrugged. "Well, he's not wrong." He said.

Soon, Gin and Sumo left the building, still carrying the egg. Johnson opened the door and gestured them in. "Come on. I know I deactivated the security system, but we do have witnesses…those scientists you knocked out of course. Hurry up!" he said. "We're coming, idiot!" Sumo barked back as they climbed in, squeezing the egg inside, before they closed the door, and finally drove away.

* * *

Not far away, two silhouettes are standing on top of a building; a small figure, and a larger, bulkier figure looked down at the scene. "Well, Baymax…I think it's the Fujitas again, and it seems like they got someone else in their board." The small figure said. The larger figure, Baymax, looked down at him. "Hiro, my scanners picked up their biological signatures; they are indeed the Fujitas, and Sumo, as well as a smaller man with them. They're also carrying a large egg." He reiterated.

The smaller hero, Hiro nodded. "I can see that, Baymax…but why are they carrying an egg like that? And more importantly, where did that egg come from?" he asked as he climbed on top of Baymax. He then shook his head. "No matter; whatever it is they need it for, it can't be good. Baymax, thrusters!" he commanded. Baymax then activated his boosters, takes his wings, and flew off the roof and into the sky, before following the truck.

* * *

The thieves continued to drive alongside the road at a high pace, wanting to get this mission over with. Johnson looked at his feet, tapping them quietly, before he looked at the egg. As he looked at it, pondering where the thing came from, he noticed it slightly moving. "Woah." He said, loud enough for Gin to hear it. "What is it?" she asked, concerned. "The egg, I thought I saw it move." He explained. Gin looked at it, unsure at first. Then the egg shook a bit some more. Her eyes widened.

"You're right. *sigh* Shit, it's gonna hatch soon. Why didn't the scientists like, sedate it or something?" she demanded. "Well the scientist there are incompetent…the boss is rather desperate with hiring members to study the egg." Johnson explained. Gin rolled her eyes and flung her arms up a bit. "Why? That's not a good boss if you ask me; one that's impatient, that is." Gin said.

"Uh guys, whatever it is you're talking about, that may have to wait, because we've got company." The other Fujita said. The three in the back looked at her, anxious at first, before they heard a zooming sound from above. They looked at the front, and saw a giant red humanoid robot landing a few hundred meters in front of them. "Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit," Johnson mumbled.

Gin looked at him and roughly shoved his shoulder. "Johnny, Johnny!" she said, making Johnson look at her. "We're gonna make it out of this, I promise!" she said. The other Fujita looked on at the giant robot, as the giant robot dug its hand into the ground, and began pulling out a chuck of the road. She widened her eyes in a panic.

While this was going on, the egg was beginning to move more violently, causing everyone to look at it. They're in a predicament right about now. As the car quickly approached the uprooted road, Johnson looked at the road, then at the egg, before sighing to himself. "Guys, we've got to unload the egg." He said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?!" Sumo asked as Johnson moved towards the egg, which was moving and beginning to crack. "This egg is about to hatch! Chances are, we're gonna have a dangerous animal in our asses! Do you want to risk getting eaten?!" he shouted at them.

Everyone looked down a bit, unsure of what's gonna happen. Then as they drew closer, Gin sighed in frustration. "Damn it! Come on, Sumo. Help us take this thing out!" she said as she and Johnson stood up. Sumo looked at her in shock. "What? W-What about boss?!" he asked. "Don't worry about it! Besides, I don't want to get eaten!" she shouted. Sumo was conflicted at first, before he banged his fist against the wall. "Damn!" he said as he went in to assist.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax looked at the truck. "Alright, keep it steady Baymax. We're gonna get these people in time!" he said. He stared at the truck as it drew closer. Once he saw that it wasn't slowing down, he stepped back in concerned.

"Hiro, the truck is not slowing down." Baymax said in his usual monotone voice. Hiro turned to look at him. "Yeah, no kidding buddy." He said as he stepped back. He drew closer to Baymax, scared that he may not hold on any longer.

However, they heard a screeching sound, and he noticed the light turning away. "Huh?" Hiro asked as he looked out to the road. There was the truck drifting around with the back door open. Just before he could react, the large egg was thrown out with such force at his direction. Hiro widened his eyes as the egg passed the uprooted road and slammed into him.

There was a loud cracking sound as Hiro tumbled to the ground. Baymax looked out at the roadway as the car drove away. "I must tend to Hiro at once." He said, not planning on going against his programming to help others in need as he waddled over to him.

Back at the truck, everyone sighed in disappointment. As Sumo closed the door, Gin sat back down next to Johnson, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright, Johnson?" she asked. Johnson looked at her and sighed in disappointment. "I don't…I don't know what's gonna happen now." He replied. Gin placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. Maybe the boss will be fare." She said, with a soft smile. Johnson looked at her, and gave a false smile and shrugged, before looking down in disappointment as the truck drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro groaned to himself as he opened his eyes…and immediately shut them up again once he felt something liquidly in his eyes. "Ngh, Tadashi, don't put water on me." he groaned again. But as he opened his mouth, he felt some taste coming in, and he immediately spat them out.

"You have fallen, Hiro." He heard Baymax say as he wiped the strange liquid away from his eyes. Hiro scoffed. "You think, pal?" he retorted. Upon remembering what happened, he opened his eyes, and widened them some more.

He, as well as a portion of the road, is covered in yolk. He stepped back as he tried to wipe off some of the yolk. Baymax looked at him. "The criminals have thrown out the egg at you." He stated. Hiro looked at him, and was about to reply when he heard a high-pitched growl. Freezing a bit, the both of them turned to the source, as something rose from the yolk. Hiro silently gasped while Baymax blinked as the creature stood up.

It was a strange, dinosaur looking creature about 1.7 meters tall, 3 meters long, and weight around 90.7 kilograms. It has a drak, grayish coloring across its body – the underside being lighter than the upside – and there are several small bumps on the back of its neck. Hiro gulped in fear of the creature, before it did something that made his heart pump uncontrollably;

It LOOKED at them, more specifically, at HIM…


	2. Bonding

Hiro and Baymax stared at the strange reptilian creature for what seemed like forever. Neither one of them moved a muscle as the creature simply stood there, staring at them, tilting its head in confusion. Hiro gulped a bit in fear – that turned out to be a mistake as he had yolk inside of him, forcing it to spit it out – as he wondered what happens next.

Then, the infant began to, rather wobbly, take a step towards them. Hiro stepped back in fear as Baymax prepared his rocket face. "Handling a wild animal is hazardous to one's health." Baymax stated obviously. Hiro didn't have time to deal with Baymax, as the infant soon got in front of the 14 year old boy.

"Uh…" he began, not knowing exactly what's gonna happen. The infant tilted its head, and began sniffing Hiro. Hiro smiled shyly, as he moved his left arm to his back, and as he tensed his arm, a Taser extended from his suit. "Uh…hehe…let's not do any, hasty. O…kay, little fella?" he suggested to the creature, even though it couldn't understand him. The infant then stopped sniffing, and simply stared at him intently.

Then, Hiro felt its head nudged against his chest. He gasped a bit, and was about to use his Taser, but then he heard the infant…purring. Purring…like a happy cat. Hiro looked up at the infant, and it was gently nuzzling him. He heard Baymax activating his rocket hands. He turned to see his robot companion with his left fist close, aiming at the infant.

"Baymax, stop! Stop!" he ordered, gently so as not to disturb the infant. Baymax looked at Hiro, and saw him raising his right arm, and shaking his finger to deny him the attack. Baymax stared at him for a moment. "Please, Baymax…" Hiro pleaded. Though reluctant, Baymax gently lowered his fist.

"I do not understand; why are you not allowing me to exterminate the animal?" Baymax asked. Hiro shook his head as he removed the helmet. "It's okay, Baymax. I think…I think this one thinks I'm its mom…or, dad. Mom's a bit overused and unusual for boys like myself." Hiro muttered the last part to himself as he gently patted the infant's head.

The infant looked at him, and purred some more as it licked him. Hiro closed his eyes as he felt the tongue against his cheek. He groaned a bit, wiping away the saliva, before he looked at the infant. The creature had its head tilted to the side, the jawline, plus this posture, and the tail-wagging, made it look like its smiling innocently. "Hah, okay there, little fella. Umm…this seems a little bit awkward." He mumbled to himself.

Then the creature's mouth began opening. Hiro flinched back a bit, but the infant remained standing in place, but the mouth was open. Hiro raised a brow a bit in confusion, before a thought came into his mind. "Oh. You're hungry, right?" he asked gently.

_**Raaa. Raaar.** _

The infant squeaked in reply. Hiro chuckled. "Okay…well, let's see what you like to eat." He said as he approached closely. "Hiro, I suggest you be careful with the infant." Baymax cautioned. "Don't worry; I'm just gonna take a look at its teeth and…yep. It's a meat-eater." Hiro replied, tone growing into concern as he saw the creature's teeth; short, but sharp.

"Okay…I don't see any meat shops nearby…not that it matters, I don't have any money with me." Hiro grumbled to himself. He pondered on what to do to feed this creature. Then, an idea came into his mind, and he smiled. "I got it." He announced.

* * *

Later, the three have arrived in a pond in the Golden Gate Park. The pond is rather shallow, but there are numerous colorful fishes swimming within them. The infant looked down at the water, and purred in excitement at such a sight. Hiro chuckled to himself at the sight of the happy animal.

"Okay. We've got us some fish here for you to eat. Let me see if I can catch us som-Hey, what are you doing?" Hiro asked in a panic as the creature jumped into the pond. His eyes looked around, hoping that no one would be around to hear the infant. Sure it's almost midnight, but there could be night patrolmen walking about.

The creature looked at the pond, seeing the fish scattering about in fear. It squeaked a bit, before it ducked it head into the water, mouth open. But unfortunately, it missed, and the fish got away.

The infant pulled its head back and shook itself. Then it looked back down, and tried to get at the fish again, but with no success each time. Hiro just looked on as it tried to get at the fish, and just sighed, shaking his head. Baymax approached him. "Hiro, I believe it is best to leave this infant. If you stay with it, there is a chance that it will attack you." Baymax suggested.

Hiro looked at him, with a brow in confusion. "You want me to leave it here? But he's done nothing to me." he asked. Baymax approached him with his little waddling, before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro, it is a wild animal. You need to get to safety and report it." He explained.

Hiro looked at his robot friend, and then at the floors, contemplating on what he said;

At one point, Baymax is right. Having a wild animal in your side is dangerous, especially one that is practically UNKNOWN, to the public and scientific community.

On the other hand, his heart stung at the thought of leaving the infant. Yes it's a strange one, but still it's an infant. Plus, he loved animals, especially reptiles.

Hiro looked at it, and gulped to himself. He then sighed as he made his decision.

The infant creature was now panting in exhaustion, disappointed that it couldn't get anything. "Hey…" Hiro said. The creature looked at Hiro, and it saw him holding a colorful fish. "I've got you some food." He said. The infant tilted its head, and purred in confusion like a raptor from the Jurassic Park movies.

"Ready?" Hiro asked with a poorly-attempted cutesy tone.  _"Geez, Honey Lemon can do a much better cute voice then I can"_  he thought to himself. The creature perked itself up, and opened its mouth. Hiro then threw the fish upwards, and the creature jumped up to catch it, with success.

"Hahaha, that's my lizard." Hiro said as he clenched his fist. He loved this creature already; almost like having a dog. He loved Mochi, but he's always been a dog person. The infant looked at him, and appeared to be smiling as it lets out a chirping-like noise.

"Want some more?" asked Hiro. The infant stomped its foot a bit in excitement. "Alright, now…let me see if I…" he looked down to see some more of the colorful fish. He extended his arms to reach out for him. Then, "Gotcha!" he said as he grabbed another one of the fish.

"Woah." He said, not expecting the fish to struggle so much. The infant raised his head back and opened its mouth. "Alright. Now…fetch!" Hiro commanded as he jumped up and threw the fish up into the air. The infant jumped up and caught the fish.

There was a crunching sound as the creature's mouth clamped down on the fish's body. As it landed on the pond, it began chewing the fish, parts of the fish's tail fell into the lake. "That's a good lizard…dinosaur…whatever you are." Hiro gushed as he approached the lizard and began petting it. The infant purred softly and nuzzled its head against him, making him laugh.

Baymax looked on, and was able to scan Hiro's emotional response. He could tell that Hiro was having a great time with this lizard, despite the dangerous risk. He also scanned the creature as well; even though he was never programmed to scan animals, he could see through the results that the creature was happy and excited, treating Hiro like he's the father. Then, he heard,

"Alright…so uh...I think we should give him a name, Baymax. I don't want to call him a lizard." Hiro said as he looked at Baymax. Baymax moved his head down and blinked. "Giving a pet animal a name would no doubt increase happiness within you and the animal, strengthening the bond that you two share." Baymax said.

Hiro nodded. "That's why I want to give him a name." he replied as he looked at the lizard. "Hmm…how about…" he began. He brainstormed many ideas; raging from Rexy, to the Big One, to even Delta. But they didn't seem to fit the infant.

Then, he remembered one time, when he and Fred were busy slouching in the lab. He remembered hearing Fred singing a small tune to himself. He didn't remember the lyrics, but he did remember him saying repeatedly 'Fredzilla, Hmm Nmmm Hmmm'.

Then, his eyes widened; Zilla! As a part from Fredzilla, that could be a good name for him!

"Zilla…Zilla, that's a great name for you!" he said to Baymax. He then turned to the infant. "Hey there, little guy? I'm giving you a name; does Zilla work?" he asked, looking at the infant into his red eye.

The infant looked at them for a while, and then it chirped again brightly, licking him in the face once more. Hiro just had to laugh. "Okay then, you're happy about it. Zilla it shall be!" he announced. He then looked at Baymax. "What do you think, Baymax?" asked Hiro.

"Whatever makes you happy, Hiro." Baymax said with a tone of…joy? Hiro smiled and looked back, and then pressed his head against the infant, now named Zilla's forehead. "Welcome to the Hamadas, Zilla." He said. Zilla just purred joyfully. Both of them remained in the same position for a while, before,

"Hey! What's going on down there?!" a voice shouted from the distance. Hiro, Baymax and Zilla turned to the noise. It sounded like a woman; about 35 years of age. Hiro stepped back a bit in fright; he wasn't expecting there to be a night patrol officer in the park.

The light from her flashlight, even though she herself is covered in bushes, was bright enough to hit Zilla's eye.

**Skreeeeeeeeonghh!**

Zilla shrieked in startle. Hiro looked at Zilla before it turned around. "Zilla, wait!" Hiro pleaded quietly as Zilla then approached the ground, and began burrowing underground. "No!" he whispered as he began following Zilla, only to be stopped by Baymax.

"We must leave right now, Hiro." Baymax suggested. Hiro then looked at him, then at the hole. "W-What about-" Hiro began. "We'll find it later, but right now we have to get moving." Baymax stated.

After facing a difficult dilemma, Hiro grunted in defeat as he then climbed onto Baymax's back. The light grew closer, and there was loud rustling in the bushes. "Come on." Hiro ordered as Baymax began his thrusters.

"Stop right there!" the voice ordered just as Baymax began flying upwards. Hiro looked down, and saw a policewoman charging out of the bushes with a pistol in her hand. He sighed in relief, yet he grew upset of Zilla fleeing. He hoped that they would find him soon…

Back down at the pond, the policewoman looked at the trail of smoke from Baymax's flight, and just grunted to herself in defeat. This policewoman is named Kokoro Shirayuki. A young woman of a mix of Japanese-Caucasian descent, she's a fair, but no-nonsense woman who often does her job well, and she has assembled quite a stellar arrest record.

Of course, she's never seen something of this magnitude before, and she has certainly never heard before an animal with a screech like THAT! "What the hell happened?" she asked to herself as she looked around. There was the smoke trail upwards, then a hole in the ground, and lastly there was a tail of a fish lying in the pond, followed by the appearance of a strange footprint. She looked down and inspected the footprint.

After looking at the print for a while, she shook her head. "I've gotta report this to the SFPD." Kokoro grumbled to herself as she pressed the button on the radio.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax have finally arrived back home at the Lucky Cat Café. He climbed down from Baymax, and began taking off his suit before his aunt could come down to the garage. "Phew, that was a close call, huh buddy?" asked Hiro as he took off his gloves. Baymax looked down at him and blinked.

"Yes it was, Hiro." He replied. "I know…I really don't want to go back behind bars. I've already given up botfighting, and a couple of times there is enough. I don't need a 15th visit." Hiro grumbled to himself as he took off his suit entirely and placed the suit inside of a hidden cabinet along with the rest of his team's suits. "Okay, now for you, buddy." He said as he went for Baymax.

Then, "Hiro? Are you home sweetie?" a voice called from the kitchen. Hiro widened his eyes, and began to speed up the armor removal. "Come on, come on. Hurry up, Hiro." He said to himself as he sped up the armor removal.

The door to the garage soon opened, and in stepped their aunt, Cassandra Hamada, or Cass for short, or Aunt Cass. She is Hiro's aunt and caretaker after his parents died when he was 3. He used to have an older brother, Tadashi Hamada with him. But ever since his death, the two only have each other for company.

The middle aged woman walked down the stairs to her garage, hoping to see her nephew and his robotic friend down there. Sure enough, there he was, lying on Baymax, panting with exhaustion. She gave a smile at him. "Hey there, Hiro. Where have you been? Did your extra studying took longer than expected?" she asked as she approached.

Hiro looked at her, and nodded with a shrug. "Yeah…yeah, that." He said, still panting a bit. Cass then raised a brow upon paying attention to his exhaustion. "Uh…are you okay? You look like you've been running a marathon. And…"

She leaned forward and began sniffing him. Hiro widened his eyes, having forgotten the incident from earlier. "And…why do you smell like rotten eggs?" she asked, pinching her nose as the smell was rather unpleasant.

Hiro and Baymax briefly looked at one another; they really didn't want to tell her that they've been patrolling as members of Big Hero 6. And they REALLY didn't want to tell her of a strange, dinosaur-looking reptilian mistaken her baby nephew for a father.

Hiro gulped, as he came up with an excuse. "Uh…w-we were egged." He said, trying his best to sound like he's telling the truth. Cass gasped, which meant Hiro convinced her. "What?! Who 'egged' you?!" she demanded, grabbing his shoulder. "Oh, I swear, when I get my hands on whoever did this, I swear I'm gonna rip his, or her eyes out and then-" she began to ramble a bit, shaking Hiro a bit. He groaned a bit as he was shaked rather violently. "Uh, Aunt Cass?" he asked, trying to get her to stop. However, she was still rambling onwards.

"And who in the world do they think they are, trying to hurt my baby nephew just because he's a college-" she continued, before Hiro shouted. "AUNT CASS!" "What?!" she shouted back. "You were shaking me violently." He pointed out.

Cass widened her eyes as she found her mistake. "Whoops. Hehe, sorry." She said as she lets go of him. Hiro smiled innocently. "It's okay. Anyway, while Baymax and I were heading our way back, we were cornered by some college-age students wearing clown costumes. They were laughing, and were throwing eggs at me for 5 minutes!" he groaned. Cass just shook her head and sighed. "I don't believe kids these days. I mean, really? Throwing eggs at a young child? Who hasn't even gone through puberty yet?!" she complained.

Hiro just shook his head. "I'm gonna take a shower, Aunt Cass. See you later." He said. Cass nodded, but she just kept rambling. "I mean come on! And besides, Halloween was last week!"

* * *

Later, after the shower, Hiro was sitting in his room. "Alright, Baymax. Did you scan Zilla?" he asked. Baymax looked at his own belly, and a screen activated, showing Zilla in a perched up pose. "I have scanned Zilla's body. But since I don't have animal knowledge in my programming, I can't tell what it is." He said.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. I should probably create a chip to help you with that…anyways, that probably won't help, because I've never seen Zilla's kind before. *sigh*" he said to himself, before placing a hand on his forehead.

Baymax looked at him, and after a brief scan, approached him. "My scanners say that; you are upset." He stated. Hiro looked at him, and gave a small smirk. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He stated rather bluntly.

"May I ask what is wrong?" asked Baymax. Hiro looked at her, and sighed. "I…I hope Zilla's doing okay." he said. Baymax approached him, and hugged him. "There there; your friend will be fine." He said to try and assure him. Hiro shook his head. "I don't know about that. What if authorities find Zilla? They'll no doubt kill him or take him back to the science lab."

Baymax looked at him, and ruffled his hair – Hiro programmed that into his healthcare chip – to reassure him some more. "Hiro, how about this; school starts for you tomorrow. After school, when we have another patrol night, we can look for Zilla. Will that work?" he suggested. Hiro looked at him, then at the desk, taking his words into consideration.

After a while, he looked back up, and nodded. "Yeah. We'll do that. Thanks, Baymax." He said as he got up and hugged his lovable, robotic nurse with a smile on his face. Baymax did not hesitate to hug his patient back.

Soon, after dinner was had – Cass made him some chicken wings while he was away – Hiro then got himself to bed, and soon fell asleep, wanting to get the night over with, and prepare the search for his new best friend…


End file.
